


When a stalker brought a tombstone and a tuft of hair, use a Dwight move

by Aurelius_D



Series: Living in messed up realm [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_D/pseuds/Aurelius_D
Summary: Jake never knew that his curiosity would lead him into a big trouble
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Living in messed up realm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787017
Kudos: 93





	When a stalker brought a tombstone and a tuft of hair, use a Dwight move

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by, this is my first fan fiction, I hope I did it well enough. I’m very new to DBD (I play mobile version) so I’m really sorry if I made some mistakes regarding game-play (and my English too)
> 
> Please enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story

_… Jake lives off the grid on the edge of the woods. It's been years since he spoke to his father but his mother checks in once in a while. It was she, who eventually called the police. The cops said he got lost in the woods and a search party looked for days, but gave up as bad weather rolled in. Despite passionate pleas from his mother, they never resumed the search and Jake went down in history as another casualty of the woods. – Jake Park’s lore –_

* * *

Jake felt his body surrounded by the fog and teleported from the campfire, it separated him from his friends like it separated him from his home too in the past. When he opened his eyes and found out he was summoned to unfamiliar place to him, it’s like an abandoned neighborhood. Some police cars could be spotted in the road. It seems like he’s in Lampkin Lane of Haddonfields now, Jake heard about this place from Laurie the newest survivor (poor girl) and other that had trial in this place already.

After inspected his surroundings, he began to search for a generator to repair, and why would he do that you ask? Because if you trapped a messed up realm created by an evil entity plus you are categorized as a survivor with killers that hunts you down, you have to learn how to repair generator, run, hide, and heal others/yourself even learn how to utilize flashlight won’t hurt.

Jake walked around a bit and decided to enter a house, there’s one broken generator in the house basement. The raven haired man almost regretted he didn’t bring his toolbox, he brought a leftover firecracker he found from the previous trial instead. After a quick look around the basement he decided it’s safe to start repair it, repairing generator usually take some time (depends on how much damage in it).

The trial itself could take a lot of time too. Well, the concept time was kind of confusing in this realm, as if the time didn’t go back nor forward but if he used his previous world’s method to estimated time, the fastest one was about 30 minutes. It was when he, Meg and Claudette summoned to their very first trial, they still didn’t know what to do, they even didn’t know each other that time, the only one that seems know what to do was Dwight (even he was a bit timid and loves to hide in a locker, he’s good at giving instructions) but the trapper knew it and decided to killed the glasses man first.

The longest trial took almost 12 hours still with 4 of them. Learned from their mistakes, they tried to be more careful and avoid the killer as much as they can that’s why the generator progress was slow but the four of them manage to escaped safely. After that entity seems displeased so it raised the killer’s bloodlust so they more aggressive now and learned how to track the survivors better.

He began to repair the generator, while he repaired it Jake usually thought about a lot of thing, like how entity heal them perfectly after a trial, it devours some of survivor’s hope in their heart each time they’re sacrificed so is it logical if it has a savior-like-ability such as healing someone? “No, it probably wasn’t an ability to heal … “. Jake talked to himself in low volume.

_“… Maybe it could manipulate time? Like it could return our current physical conditions to their condition before the trial start?”_ He realized he might discover something important, he had an urge to write it down but decided to focus on his task right now first. After a while he remembered he had a scratch at his right thigh right before the fog took him from his world.

Jake started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his cargo pants to peek his right thigh but because of the dim light, he has to lowered his pants to his knee so he could see his thigh easier. Jake surprised to find that the scratch still on the same place, a scratch like this must have been healed a long time ago if time in this realm is normal.

_“It could be wrong though, maybe I should discuss it with the others about this theory”_ Jake thought, as he tried to fix his pants he heard a loud breath from behind him. He turned his head and saw what behind him, he found a tall man with blue overall and pale mask staring at him, it made him petrified in shock

“Ah ….” That’s the only sound he produces before he got up and tried to flee but to be failed because he tripped (he hasn’t fix his pants yet remember?) and the killer landed a hit to his back. As usual the younger man tried to hold back his grunts of pain by biting his scarf.

The masked man behind him inspect his bloody knife and then turn his head to the raven haired man. He tilts his head a bit as if he tried to process the scene in front of him and slowly approach the younger man to landed another hit to his victim.

Even in terror from chased by the killer, Jake still tried to at least pull up his pants because he absolutely not looking forward to be hooked while his underwear and thigh are exposed. No one probably wanted to help unhook him because they would think he’s a pervert, not to mention the story will last until he dies (thrown away to the void by entity). Even now he could hear Nea’s laugh while teasing him.

While Jake seems not moving (crawling) from his place, the pale masked man approached Jake and grabbed his waist to pick him up. “w-wait, give me a minute or two please!” the raven haired man begs the killer. Usually killers never listened to survivors begging even once, but he could at least have tried. As expected, his begging fall on deaf ears and the killer tightens his grip on the survivor’s waist as he carried Jake on his shoulder.

Jake wanted to wiggle but if he did, his pants would fell so he just hung there quietly and prayed no one saw him exposed like this. _“Oh! Good … They’re far away.”_ He thought as he saw three auras across the map, crouching. It seems they working together repairing a generator.

A familiar pain from his pierced shoulder means they arrived at a hook, it’s in front of a house. He so focused looking at his friend’s location and tried to hold back his pain so Jake didn’t realize the masked man observed him staring at the direction of his friends and started walking to that direction.

_“Shit! I must warn them!”_ Jake realized his mistake, he quickly grabbed the hook that pierce him and struggled. _“It’s now or nothing!”_ he thought as he tried to unhook himself. For the first time in his life, he succeeds in first try, as soon as his body touched the ground he immediately got up and threw his firecracker to the killer’s direction (and hope it stun the killer too) but it landed a bit far from the masked man, at least his friend looked to the loud sounds direction and realized the killer was after them.

Jake tried to fix his pants first but when he zipped it up, the zipper stuck. _“Great!”_ Jake become more impatient now, how long he’s going to waste his time just to fix his pants!

_“I’ll use a Dwight move now.”_ Jake went into the house and entered the first locker he found. In there the raven haired man opened his pants completely and began to fix the zipper. Some loud scream could be heard from his hiding place, he just hoped they’re just on their first hook by the time he’s done fixing his problem.

“Finally!” the half-Asian man exclaimed in happiness when the zipper fixed, he wore them immediately and got out from the locker only to found the pale masked man waiting him in front of the locker.

The killer grabbed him and put his victim on his shoulder. When he was carried he saw a horrible sight. Nea, Meg and Claudette were dead, their body are scattered on the main road. _“Why the entity allowed this man to kill so easily!? Usually they could kill after the survivor are hooked at least once! so why?”_ the thought about this killer allowed to kill at his will scared him, his body began to trembled.

_Clang!_

“Huh!?” While Jake busy thinking, he just realized he was brought to the generator he’s working at before by the killer. He wiggled and the masked man’s grip on his waist loosen and land on his feet but the younger man now trapped between the older man and generator.

_Clang!_

The killer tapped his knife at generator. “You want me to continue repair it?” Jake asked the older man with suspicious glance. Some killers like to toy with survivors too when they bored like gave them a false hope to survive.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

Instead of answering the raven haired man’s question, the masked man now ~~tapped~~ hit the generator harder. “Okay! Okay! I’m on it!” the younger man began to repairing it immediately, he afraid making the killer angrier than now.

_“He staring at me, he definitely staring at me!”_ The half-Asian man seems calm when repairing the generator but inside his mind was a chaos. He could felt each second passed, the killer’s evil aura increased, it made Jake shivered and his heart beat faster.

Under the killer’s intense gaze, Jake felt really nervous and that lead him to make some mistake in connecting wires, it explodes several time but every time Jake did it, the masked man not reacted at all so the raven haired man just continued.

About an hour later the generator completely fixed, the younger man stood and looked up to the killer’s face (or mask?), hoping he would get some clue about what the older man wants from him next but they just stare each other.

Finally, after 5 minutes has passed, the killer approached Jake as he raised his knife slowly and cut the younger man’s belt. “Wha-!” it took Jake by surprise and the younger man realized what it means and blushed.

“No! I’m not open it! Before I just had to check on something, it’s not like I always repair a generator without my pants!” He felt so embarrassed, he never knew that his curiosity could lead to misunderstanding. Now the man in front of him think he’s a pervert.

Maybe because of disappointment, the killer tried to stab the younger man. Miraculously, Jake dodged that and slipped behind the older man. _“That attack would have downed me in one hit even if I’m in healthy state.”_ Jake thought it while he carefully crouching to the next room, he tried to hide behind the wall and think about what to do next.

Today’s probably the luckiest day the raven haired man ever had in this realm. After he arrived in the next room, he found the hatch, right in front of him. Without second thought he jumped into it and second later the killer saw him and tried to hit him but failed. Jake survived this trial in more ways than one.

* * *

“So the fourth person in that trial is you Jake?” Meg asked him when he arrived at the campfire. It’s just Meg, Laurie right now. Dwight, Nea, and Claudette probably in a trial right now.

“Yeah, I was the first one he hooks, I just get lucky that he didn’t kill me first he seems to had that privilege to kill anytime.” Jake replied as he sat at the log across Meg’s.

“Who’s the killer? I get tunneled by the nurse and got sacrificed first.” Laurie suddenly become interested. It seems she just return from a trial with Dwight, Nea and Claudette but she killed first so she came back faster than the others. He felt so bad at Nea and Claudette, it must be hard to be in a trial right after the other.

“The pale mask man, blue overall with a knife.” The raven haired man replied.

“Oh right, it’s the first time you face him. Yes, he could kill us with his own will if he brought certain item and stalk someone for a certain amount of time” The red haired girl explained.

“Michael huh, be careful with him, tried to listen to his loud breath so you knew his whereabouts.” Laurie added.

“Michael?” Jake asked curiously

“Yeah, his name, Michael Myers.” Laurie replied

“Anyway, how did you survive? Did you unhook yourself and escape through hatch?” Meg asked while she watched the fire.

“Yeah, I thought if I heal myself first, I’ll be more helpful but the three of you died instead while I heal myself. Sorry” Jake still felt bad for lied and survived alone.

“Come on, it’s okay Jake, no one knows about what will happen, you even warn us already, we’re just not as lucky as you.” Meg chuckled.

“next time keep out from his line of sight, that’s the easiest way to encounter his power.” Laurie added.

“Like hiding in a locker?” Jake said it as he remembered his hiding spot in trial.

“Hehe, Dwight’s move~” Meg began to laugh and Laurie joined her laughter.

“Hahaha, don’t ever let Dwight hear that, he’ll sulk.” The raven haired man couldn’t hold his laugh either and they continued to chat about their previous trial.

A few hours later, Dwight, Nea and Claudette returned. They successfully escaped from the nurse. Jake asked everyone if they had some wound before they arrived in this realm or not, apparently only Laurie had it, Michael caused it. Like Jake’s, her wound never healed even it’s should be healed a long time ago. It still can’t proof that Jake’s theory about the entity’s ability were correct, he still had to collected more clue. The raven haired man now interested on investigate it. Maybe someday they could actually leave this hell ….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work~
> 
> constructive feedback are welcome, since I don't have many friends that play DBD, I will really happy if I receive some comments~


End file.
